


I write a Piss Story in 30 Minutes about Touka and Iroha

by PissAnon



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Accidents, Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Omorashi, Video Game Mechanics, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:49:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PissAnon/pseuds/PissAnon
Summary: Touka asks Iroha onee-sama to try out her new VR game. Little does Iroha know Touka has added all kinds of devious features.
Relationships: Satomi Touka/Tamaki Iroha
Kudos: 7





	I write a Piss Story in 30 Minutes about Touka and Iroha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WaityKaty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=WaityKaty).



> I found 'A Fun Writing Exercise That You Should Definitely Do With Me' on OmoOrg and wrote this in response to rolling 2-4-5. I kind of forgot it was meant to be private deliberate so I technically failed but I am still happy with how this turned out. It is also technically not 30 minutes since I spent another 2 finishing the finale. Did not count edit time.

A single red humvee trundled through an endless dessert- crossing countless sand dunes high and low. There was naught a single tree in sight aside from the occasional grassy scrub. The sun was bright in the sky bathing the land with unbearable heat. A single bead of sweat fell down 17 Year Old's Iroha's face and she shifted uncomfortably in her pink maid dress. Although her dress was sleveless, the long white socks, the frilly skirt and white cotton gloves was still entirely inappropriate for the temperate dessert weather.

"How is it onee-sama? Isn't this VR game a work of genius nya?" echoed the shrill voice of 13 Year Old Touka.

"You got the temperature right...I do feel very hot right now" Iroha replied keeping her eyes on the grainy yellow track in front of her. She would have added that her outfit was ridiculous for a VR racing game but she kept silent. Iroha was entirely aware of Touka's feelings so it was not a mystery why she was racing whilst dressed as a maid. She would also not be surprised if Touka enjoyed seeing her onee-sama hot and sweaty.

"You do not have to praise me, I am after all a Genius fufu."

Iroha nervously laughed. Keeping one hand on her steering wheel she pulled on her skirt with her right hand. She felt an uncomfortable tinge down there as though all the virtual water she had been drinking was inflating her virtual bladder. Of all the dumb features Touka could have included in her game, she also included a realistic urinary system? Iroha sighed, maybe Touka was into that too. 

Iroha pushed against the metal pedal. The engines roared as her car accelerated. She wanted to get to the finish line and end this fast. Game or not, even the thought of wetting herself as a 17 Year old was too embarrassing to contemplate. As she sped through the dunes she felt her waters sloshing. Iroha bit down on her lips to ignore the pangs in her bladder cursing Touka for making this game far too realistic when it came to the human body. She was hot, she was sweating, and she really had to go.

As she turned a corner Iroha was started when a temperature-like gauge appeared in front of her. One that did not seem to go away no matter how many times she pressed at her HUD menu. She saw that the gauge was filling with yellow and becoming a shade of orange and above it was a number- 80%.

"Touka, what is this? You have to tell Onee-chan."

"That is a bladder gauge, it tells you how much urine your bladder is retaining. The average human bladder can only retain 2L, anymore than that and..."

Iroha became red in the face as the implications of Touka's words became clear.

"Touka-chan! You pervert! You're enjoying this aren't you?" Iroha shouted as she shifted her knees together.

"Don't shout Onee-sama, in fact..."

Iroha bit down on her lips and pushed onto the break causing the car to come to a screeching halt. She pushed her knees together as she felt a sudden overwhelming need to pee. She looked at the bladder gauge- 200% and bleeding red. Touka had deliberately filled her up to breaking point. Brushing her thighs tightly together she tried with every inch of her strength to fight back the tsunami within her threatening to burst out. Her bladder was bloated and tingling. She could feel dribbles of pee on her panties. She was a dilapidated gate about to fall and try as she might she could resist no longer.

Iroha moaned as hot piss burst out of her panties like a water breaking through a hole in a dam. The ferocious hissing river soaked her skirt and her car seat with warm liquid like a unwanted yet welcome bath. She pushed down against her skirt in a futile attempt to stem the time, only managing to cause the piss to soak a streak in the front of her skirt and her apron. The pee fizzled as it fell overflowed through the sides of the car.

Meanwhile Touka smirked as she watched the footage from her control room. She loved all kinds of onee-sama but an onee-sama who wet herself, even in a game, was very hot as well. Next time, she thought, she would ask Ui to try her game.


End file.
